Our love story
by Bonaaa
Summary: kisah cinta dari yang humor,sad,sampai romance ada di sini... pair untuk saat ini chansoo ,kaisoo chap lain di rahasiakan...


Author:bonaaa

Title : Our love story

Pair:kaisoo,chansoo,

Cast:member exo

Genre:romance,humor

**...**

part 1:kaisoo,chansoo

Drap

Drap

Drap

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru ,melewati setiap lorong sekolah bahkan tidak jarang menabrak siswa dan sisiwi yang menghadiahinya kata-kata tajam ,ia berhenti di depan pintu jajaran kelas 2,dan tanpa basa-basi ia membuka dan masuk sambil meneriakan nama seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya

"kyungsoo hyung!"

Hening,tidak ada jawaban,sampai beberapa saat kemudian seorang siswa bersuara

"ada apa sehun?"

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat

"kyungsoo hyung dimana?,apa chen hyung tahu?"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,?"chen menatap datar

"i-itu ,chanyeol hyung dan kai berkelahi di belakang sekolah.."

"lalu hubungannya dengan kyungsoo?"

"mereka memperebutkan kyungsoo hyung.."ucap sehun semakin panik

"hoh,.."

"apanya yang 'hoh',!?,dimana kyungsoo hyung!?"

"dia sudah ada di sana,sebelum kau datang seorang murid lain memberi tahu kyungsoo.."

"huftt,begitu ya,setidaknya sekarang pasti kyungsoo hyung sudah mengehentikan perkelahian mereka.."

"aku rasa tidak begitu.."kalimat chen membuat sehun menatap bingung ke arahnya

"yang kita bicarakan ini kyungsoo.."wajah bingung sehun belum juga hilang

"sebelum pergi kyungsoo membawa kotak kesayangannya...dan walaupun samar,aku melihat telinganya bergerak."tambahnya,namun sehun belum juga menunjukan kalau ia mengerti,chen yang merasa akan merepotkan bila ia hanya bercerita akhirnya menarik sehun ke arah lapangan dimana kai dan chanyeol berkelahi,bahkan pria dengan tinggi tubuh yang minim namun suara melengking ini tidak memperdulikan protes sehun

...

Buk

Kepalan tangan chanyeol yang besar memukul tepat di pipi kanan kai,merasa tidak terima pemuda dengan kulit tan itu membalas dengan memukul perutnya tak kalah keras,belum ada yang menghentikan mereka tentu saja,karna murid yang berdiri melingkari mereka berdua malah sibuk menyemangati atau memanaskan suasana dengan gemuruh dan sorak sorai..

Sehun membelakan matanya kaget menatap kedua temannya yang masih sibuk baku hantam,bukankah kyungsoo sudah datang ,tapi kenapa mereka masih berkelahi,ia menatap chen bingung dan panik sementara chen hanya menatap malas..

"sudah kukira..."

"bagaimana ini hyung?,ayo kita cari kyungsoo hyung!"

"tidak usah.."chen menunjuk punggung seseorang dengan dagunya,yang sehun yakini adalah kyungsoo yang sedang membelakangi mereka

"AH...KYUNG–"

"CAAANGKIMEN,CANGKIMEN-CANGKIMEN-CANGKIMEN.."

Sehun melongo,chen manatap datar..chen benar,orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah kyungsoo ,yang sejak kecil memiliki julukan 'THE KING OF BUSINESS',tidak mungkin kyungsoo mendapatkan julukan itu tanpa alasan,jarang ada orang yang tidak mengenal siapa kyungsoo,si bocah kelas dua SMA yang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang,dengan catatan uang itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya,terbukti dengan dia yang saat ini tengah menjajakan sekedar makanan ringan atau minuman untuk menonton orang berkelahi dengan wajah bahagia karna keutungannya yang berlipat ganda,tidak hanya itu kyungsoo juga menjajakan tiket bertaruh siapa yang akan menang biru untuk chanyeol dan merah untuk kai,layaknya kedua orang yang tengah memperebutkannya dirinya ini adalah kuda pacu..

Bagi chen yang sudah mengenal kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun,hal itu adalah hal biasa,tapi bagi sehun yang baru 2 bulan ini pindah,membuatnya melongon dengan mulut terbuka..chen yang melirik sehun sedikit terkikik,tapi mulai merasa kasihan sehingga ia berinisiatif memanggil kyungsoo

"kyungsoo.."orang yang di panggil berbalik dengan wajah berseri,ia melihat chen kemudian sehun ,telinganya bergerak menandakan ada kesempatan berbisnis lagi,tanpa buang-buang waktu kyungsoo segera mengambil handphonenya dan memotret wajah sehun yang melongo seperti orang idiot ,sinar dari kamera handphone kyungsoo membuat sehun tertarik kembali kedunia nyata,ia sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya membuat kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karna baru mengambil dua foto dari anggle yang berbeda...

"kenapa kau memotretku hyung?"

"akan kujual pada fansmu.."

"YA!berikan..aku pasti terlihat sangat jelek.."sehun meraih hp kyungsoo,namun pria kecil nan lincah itu menjauhkan tubuh sehun dengan kakinya

"jelek..hahaha,yang benar saja,kau terlihat sangat idiot.."ucap kyungsoo

"chen kau mau bertaruh?"tambahnya setelah membuat sehun menyerah,dan melirik chen

"ck,tidak..aku tidak suka berjudi.."

"bertaruh.."ralat kyungsoo

"sama saja ..."chen menatap malas

"kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka..?" sehun mulai khawatir dengan kedua temannya yang masih saling memukul

"kenapa harus?"kyungsoo berujar santai

"mereka berkelahi untukmu"

"kalau aku menghentikan mereka,kan jadi tidak jelas siapa yang menang dan yang kalah.."

"hyung!"sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hyungnya yang satu ini

"siapa yang mendapat dukungan paling banyak.."potong chen

"sejauh ini,chanyeol.."

"menurutmu siapa yang akan menang.."

"entahlah,mereka sama-sama kuat..tapi kurasa kai sedikit kelelahan beberapa hari ini,mungkin kali ini chanyeol.."

"kyungsoo.."seorang murid memanggil kyungsoo dari kejauhan,membuat telingannya bergerak lagi..

"ah,uang memanggil..aku pergi"kyungsoo berbalik dan dan menghapiri orang itu dengan riang

"kyungsoo.."chen menggil membuat kyungsoo berhenti tanpa berbalik,pemuda dengan mata bulat itu kemudian mengacungkan tiket berwarna biru dengan ke dua jarinya

"aku tau,akan kusimpan yang biru untukmu.."kyungsoo sedikit melirik dan tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah pergi

Sehun menatap chen datar,membuat yang di tatap hanya bisa memberikan cengiran

"aku sedang butuh uang,hhe.."

**...**

"aww sakit..hyung pelan-pelan .."

"ish,kyungsoo lemah lembutlah sedikit.."

"kalian benar-benar berisik ..dasar manja"ucap kyungsoo semakin menekan kapas yang sudah di bubuhi anti septic ke luka kai dan chanyeol secara bergantian ,ia berlutut untuk menjangkau luka teman-temannya yang sedang beristirahat dan duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah yang di kelilingi gedung kelas

"buka kemeja kalian berdua..."tambahnya membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang sibuk dia obati membelalakan matanya kaget

"cepat,aku tidak punya waktu lagi!"desak kyungsoo ,membuat kedua pemuda itu tidak punya pilihan lain,mereka pikir mungkin kyungsoo ingin mengobati luka mereka lebih lanjut,tapi kyungsoo menatap tubuh mereka,dan... menghitung,membuat mereka tertegun bingung

"aku akan kembali dalam 5 menit.."ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi

Dari kejauhan kai dan chanyeol bisa mendengar suara gemuruh sorak para murid yang telah bertaruh untuk mereka,saat kyungsoo berkata

"chanyeol yang menang,..selisih mereka 2 luka lebam.."

Kai dan chanyeol hanya bisa melongo,mengingat penyebab mereka berkelahi,namun tertawa beberapa saat kemudian melihat tingkah laku kyungsoo yang aneh..

"tapi aku tak pernah menyesal terluka untuknya hyung.."ucap kai usai tawa ringannya

"begitupun aku,.."ucap mereka berdua seolah melupakan kalau mereka baru saja baku hantam beberapa menit yang lalu,dan kalau saja seorang guru tidak memisahkan mereka,pasti mereka sekarang masih berkelahi..

Beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya,ia lalu memasukan uang dalam genggamannya ke kantong celana seragamnya

"ayo kita makan,aku yang traktir.."ajak kyungsoo pada kai dan chanyeol yang sedang anteng menatapnya

"aku kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu.."jawab chanyeol bermaksud menggoda kyungsoo

"maksudmu,wajahku seperti makanan.." mendengar jawaban kyungsoo membuat kai tidak sanggup menahan tawanya,apalagi di tambah melihat wajah chanyeol yang seperti tertimpa gedung 50 lantai

"sudahlah,ayo kita makan jangan buang-buang waktu istirahat yang hanya sedikit ini ,aku tidak mau bolos lagi hari ini.."

yah apa boleh di kata,beginilah kyungsoo,mereka bahkan tidak tau apakah pemuda dengan mata bulat itu menyadari perasaan mereka,tapi untuk sementara ini biarlah begini,sampai pada saatnya nanti kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus memilih diantara mereka berdua,chanyeol atau kai atau tidak keduanya.

...

part 2:...?...

ff ini udah lama di simpen mau coba-coba aja di post sebenernya dulu udah selesai tapi foldernya ilang huks..T,T

dan saya sangat ragu apakah di korea ada yang namanya "CANGKIMEN",tapi sudahlah kekeke author error XP

buat part selanjutnya saya serahkan pada para pembaca sekalian,dan mau apa genrenya..

selama pair nya saya suka dan genrenya saya setuju,saya kerjain deh...

yoshh makasih udah nyempetin baca,jangan lupa review ya^^...


End file.
